


Shy Confessions

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: “Can I kiss you?” It’s a simple question, but coming from Shiro of all people, Keith feels his heart stutter and skip a bit before nearly stopping as he processes the question. He doesn’t trust his voice, but Shiro is giving him that expectant look laced with underlying worry and he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He nods his head softly, just a tilting of his chin, and Shiro’s lips curl into a devilish little grin before he lifts his hand to cradle Keith’s jaw, guiding him in as he presses a soft, tentative kiss to his lips. It only lasts five seconds at most, but Keith is breathless when Shiro pulls back as if they’d been making out for hours, and he almost chases him. Would have, if there wasn’t still a gentle touch on his jaw grounding him in place. He can feel how red his face is, burning in contrast to the cool metal of Shiro’s touch, and he feels Shiro’s chuckle rumble through him more than he hears it.





	Shy Confessions

They’d been on the run for weeks, if Keith’s internal calendar served him correctly. Almost a month; twenty-one days to be exact. While he was tired of running, he wasn’t ready to call it quits on breathing. With how ruthless the Galra fleet had been chasing them it was a wonder he hadn’t keeled over and died yet. Every time they took a turn and thought they were safe; a ship had to appear and prove them wrong. To say it put Keith on edge was an understatement. It made him testy, temper sharper and on more of a hair-pin trigger than usual.

Shiro was resting with his back against the side of the pilot chair in the Black Lion, attempting to catch some much-needed rest while Keith was awake, albeit barely, and piloting them towards another far edge of the galaxy. He was a dead man walking at this point, slouched forward with his hands on the controls and fighting to keep even one eye open. He almost debates falling asleep right where they were, but that was dangerous. They at least had to make it somewhere hidden enough that they’d get longer than an hour to rest. He wasn’t sure where the rest of the paladins were, but he hoped they were somewhere safe. They’d split up to throw their hunters off course, and he’d hoped they’d somewhat succeeded. Everyone could use a bit of rest.

They’re approaching their destination when Keith decides that closing his eyes, just for a few minutes, couldn’t possibly harm anything. After all, the lion was practically on autopilot by this point, and all Keith was doing was making sure they stayed on course. He trusted the advanced machine to get them the remaining kilometers to their destination in one piece and, slumping back in the chair, falls asleep. This proves to be a faulty idea when Keith is given a rather rude awakening almost ten minutes later, being thrown from his chair and onto the ground when something knocks into the black lion, causing it to cant sharply to one side. He’s only awake for a few seconds when Shiro goes sliding across the floor, effectively pinning him between his solid body mass and the controls of the lion. He swears, trying to push Shio, who has started to stir, off him.

“Shiro, Shiro you gotta get up, I can’t reach the controls down here and I think we hit an asteroid!” Keith gasps a little, having been blissfully unaware of just how heavy the former black paladin was until he was trapped under his practically dead weight. Shiro finally startles awake, jerking a little before he sits up, glancing out the windows with a look of confusion on his face before things appear to click and he quickly scrambles backwards off Keith.

“What the hell happened? How’d we hit an asteroid?” He asks, voice rough with sleep. Keith tries not to think about how nice it sounds as he pushes the controls for the lion back, stabilizing them and bringing them to a stop. He sighs, leaning back against the control panel with his head in his hands for a moment. Shiro was going to tear him a new one for falling asleep in the middle of flight, but he couldn’t avoid it. Besides, how could it be entirely pinned on him? Shiro knew how exhausted he was. 

“I...dozed off for a minute. It was an honest mistake. We’ve been on the run for days now, and I’m running on empty.” He shakes his head, hoping Shiro will understand. Judging by the tired expression that flickers across the others face, though, he doesn’t see that being likely.

“Keith, if you were that tired you should’ve landed us somewhere safely and woken me up before you dozed off. It’s not safe for both of us to be off our guard.” Shiro sighs. Keith had half expected him to be angry, but he wasn’t expecting the thick tone of disappointment that coated Shiro’s voice. Somehow, that was worse than if he’d been angry. Keith shrinks down into the pilot seat, rubbing his face with his hand.

“I didn't fall asleep on purpose, Shiro. I thought I could make it--”

“That’s the issue, Keith, you never stop to actually think about anything. You always rush into things head first and hope for the best outcome. You’ve been like that since the academy.” Shiro’s voice comes out harsh, and Keith feels like he’s a cadet again, squirming under his scrutiny. Instead of returning his anger, though, there’s a much uglier emotion taking root deep inside him at Shiro’s words.

“So maybe I’m not perfect and make mistakes on more than one occasion. Nobody is perfect, and we can’t all graduate top of our class.” He spits back, pretending like the stinging in his eyes is from dryness.

“No, we can’t, but if you’d put in even a morsel of effort, you could have gone farther than you did. You had promise.” Shiro takes his leave then, heading into the cargo area of the lion and putting a barrier between him and Keith. He feels the silence press down against him once the door shuts, almost suffocating him, and he can’t help the hiccup that bubbles out of his chest. It’s not until something wet falls onto the back of his hand that he realizes he’s crying and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s so exhausted or if Shiro’s words actually got to him that much or some mixture of both, but he was hurt. He’d known for a long time now that he’d let Shiro down, he’d just never heard him acknowledge that fact.

At some point, Keith manages to get them back on course, and it’s not long before he’s landing the lion at the mouth of a cave tucked into the side of a planet’s moon. It’s not the most ideal place, but there’s plenty of cover, and as soon as they’re landed safely on the ground, Keith stands, opening the doors to the cargo area. Shiro is sitting on two crates, back leaning against the wall as he reads something off his tablet. He doesn’t even look up when Keith enters.

“We landed, and we’re hidden by cloud cover. If you want to rest-”

“Why, so you can fall asleep and put us in danger again? Go to sleep, Keith. I slept most of the way here.” Shiro’s voice is void of any emotion, and Keith has to refrain from flinching or snapping back. The familiar sting pricks at his eyes again, but he doesn’t stick around long enough for Shiro to notice.

“It was an accident, Shiro! You seem to be under the impression that I fell asleep on purpose, but I’ve been up longer than you trying to keep us safe and I’m exhausted. But you’ve never been able to appreciate anything that I do manage to do right and all you ever see is what I do wrong! You’ve never given me credit for anything!” Keith finds himself yelling and if he catches the distressed look on Shiro’s face before the door seals shut between them, physically and emotionally, he doesn’t think about it. Instead, he finds solace in the captain’s chair, sinking down into the seat to pull his knees to his chest and rest his cheek on them. His vision blurs and distorts as the tears form again, but he tries to wipe them away before they can drip down his face. It takes him well over thirty minutes to settle into something that resembled sleep, slouching in the chair.  

He wakes up sometime later when Shiro puts a blanket over him, but his former mentor doesn’t say anything, leaving him to drift back off into unconsciousness. If he remembered, he’d ask Shiro about it when he woke up. Why bother acting like he cared if Keith was out of it?

“Keith...Keith, wake up.” Shiro’s voice breaks through the dense fog in his mind, startling him out of his uneasy slumber. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he clutches the blanket closer to his chest. So, that wasn’t a dream. He blinks, looking blearily up at Shiro.

“What...? Galra...?” He slurs, reaching for the controls to the Lion in preparation to get them out of there. Shiro’s quick to stop him, putting his hands over Keith’s and pushing them back down by his sides. He gives him a confused look, and he takes a moment to take in Shiro’s appearance. His hair is slicked to his face with moisture, and his flight suit is wet as well. A glance around his broad shoulders reveals that it is, indeed raining outside.

“Relax, we’re still hidden. I...made something to eat, actually.” He sits back, and Keith finally realizes that Shiro almost looks nervous. He frowns a little, sitting up a little better in his chair. He doesn’t get to stand before Shiro is gently easing him back down. 

“All right, I give, what’s going on with you Shiro? You’re acting...strange.” He chooses the word carefully, and Shiro freezes for a moment before his face gives way to a sheepish look. In lieu of a response, he shoves a tray at Keith. He can’t even begin to guess at what’s on the garrison-issued plate, and he doesn’t try. Instead, after giving Shiro a weary look, Keith takes a tentative bite. Surprisingly, it’s not too bad, if a foreign consistency. 

“I-- look, you were right. I don’t give you enough credit for the things you do, and I criticize you more than not. It’s...unfair, and I’m sorry.” Shiro’s tone is genuine, if not a little on the edge of melancholic. Keith opens his mouth to say something, but Shiro holds his hand up. “I still see so much potential in you, Keith. I don’t-- I don’t think you’re a fuck up. We all make mistakes, and I’m sorry I was so hard on you. I guess I thought I was doing you a favor, and I didn’t want you to ruin your chances to do something great.” He finishes, crossing his arms as he leans against the control panel a little. Keith is left to flounder, mouth opening and closing a couple times before he decides to shut it, taking a few more bites of whatever Shiro had managed to catch in the rain while he sorts his thoughts out.

“I didn’t think you cared anymore. That you finally just saw the same rebellious kid without a chance in life that everyone else sees. That hurt me a lot more than it should have, but I wouldn’t have made it as far as I did without your support, Shiro.” He keeps his voice quiet to hide the emotion from Shiro. He knows the chances of succeeding are slim to none, but he won’t admit just how affected he was by Shiro’s recent attitude. He watches the gravity of his words settle over Shiro’s shoulders, pushing them down a little, brow furrowing as he drops his gaze to the floor. For a split second, Keith feels a pang of guilt, but then Shiro moves the tray aside and pulls Keith into a tight hug, quickly washing that feeling away. 

“You’ve got the whole universe at your feet. It’s almost a shame that we’re trapped on a cold, wet asteroid trying to hide from someone who keeps managing to find us.” Shiro snorts a little, shaking his head. Keith relaxes a little more into the hug, resting his hands lightly on the small of Shiro’s back and pillowing his forehead on Shiro’s chest.

“You should probably change out of your suit before you catch a cold.” He comments, tone a little warmer as he pulls the soaked suit away from Shiro’s skin, letting it snap back into place with a muted pop. Shiro jumps a little before he chuckles, pulling Keith away from him to hold him by the shoulders. 

“You’re destined for greatness, Keith. Don’t ever forget that.” With a final gentle squeeze to his shoulder, Shiro leaves Keith with the relieved warmth that had blossomed in his chest at the hug to disappear into the cargo area, letting the door slide shut behind him so he could find something to change into.

When he returns, dressed in loose-fitting sweatpants and a black tank top, Keith can’t help but to stare from where he’s settled, empty plate in his lap. He’d never been able to help himself when Shiro was involved. The inkling of something warm stirs in his gut, and he’s quick to tamp it down. It was one thing when they were in the castle and he could hide himself away in his room to shamefully indulge his filthy fantasies without the worry of someone catching him. It was a whole other ball game when the object of his desires was less than two feet from him, sinfully sharp hip bones teasing him with a barely-there glimpse of their presence. Keith has imagined getting those sharp edges under his lips more than once, and he has to pretend like he suddenly finds the monotonous splatter of rain against the windows more interesting than the man to his left to prevent himself from diving past the point of no return.

“Was it at least palatable?” Shiro’s voice draws him in regardless and, somehow, he manages to process that he’s asking about the food. It doesn’t prevent him from staring blankly for a moment before he can spit out something that’s not a garbled mash of consonants.

“Uh, yeah. It wasn’t half bad. I wasn’t going to ask what it was, though. It was passable.” He shrugs a little, corners of his lips tilting up in a slight smirk. Shiro chuckles, offering a sheepish shrug as he rubs the back of his neck, gaze landing on Keith again. 

“To be honest? I’m not sure what it was either. I had some before I gave it to you, of course, but I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not.” He admits, sliding down to the floor in front of Keith’s chair. He yawns a little, and Keith can see the lines of exhaustion on his face. He frowns a bit, sitting up a little.

“Shiro, you should rest a little. I’m fine now, really.” Keith offers, sitting forward a little. A hesitant look crosses Shiro’s face, and Keith feels a dull ache start up in his chest, bracing himself for a lash out like earlier.

“I slept plenty on the way here. I’m too worried to fall asleep. Not--” he trips over the words, and Keith realizes he must’ve given off some sort of look to prompt it, “that you’re going to fall asleep as well. Just...worried about the others. We don’t have any communication with them, and they’re alone.” He rubs his face, giving a small sigh of frustration. Keith’s expression softens, though, and he slides out of the chair to sit on the floor next to Shiro. 

“That’s what always made you a better leader than me, Shiro. I’m worried about them, too, don’t get me wrong, but you’ve always been more--”

“Empathetic.” Shiro finishes out of habit, a tired chuckle slipping past his lips. Keith isn’t surprised by this. What he is surprised by, however, is the warm, heavy weight of Shiro’s flesh arm draping itself securely around Keith’s shoulders to draw him in. He rests his cheek on top of Keith’s head, humming a bit, and he finds himself blushing a little at the contact. Sure, they’d been close before, but nothing that ever felt this inexplicably intimate. Perhaps he was still reeling from his stray thoughts earlier.

“Anyways, seriously Shiro, you should get some rest. You look like a dead man walking.” Keith shakes his head before lifting his hand to cup Shiro’s cheek, thumb tracing the dark lines under his eye. He almost doesn’t realize what he’s done until Shiro’s eyebrows raise, and his attention is suddenly entirely on Keith. It’s then that he realizes how close they’ve gotten. Shiro is leaning solidly against him, half turned towards him, and they’re close enough that Keith can feel his breath ghosting across his lips. He stares for a moment, eyes widening slightly as he takes in the swell of conflicting thoughts this revelation brings. All he’d have to do is lean forward and he’d be able to kiss Shiro, to see if his lips were as soft as they appeared. He swallows thickly, opening his mouth to say something else, but Shiro beats him to it.

“Can I kiss you?” It’s a simple question, but coming from Shiro of all people, Keith feels his heart stutter and skip a bit before nearly stopping as he processes the question. He doesn’t trust his voice, but Shiro is giving him that expectant look laced with underlying worry and he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He nods his head softly, just a tilting of his chin, and Shiro’s lips curl into a devilish little grin before he lifts his hand to cradle Keith’s jaw, guiding him in as he presses a soft, tentative kiss to his lips. It only lasts five seconds at most, but Keith is breathless when Shiro pulls back as if they’d been making out for hours, and he almost chases him. Would have, if there wasn’t still a gentle touch on his jaw grounding him in place. He can feel how red his face is, burning in contrast to the cool metal of Shiro’s touch, and he feels Shiro’s chuckle rumble through him more than he hears it.

“Again.” Keith whispers, voice sounding foreign to his own ears. “Can I kiss you again?” He mirrors Shiro’s question, and the object of his affection hums, brushing his thumb lightly along the edge of Keith’s bottom lip, making him shiver a little. In lieu of a response, Shiro leans in again, kissing him this time with purpose. It starts out innocent enough, a slide of lips against his own, and then he feels the tip of Shiro’s tongue tracing the outline of his lip almost tentatively, asking for a permission that Keith willingly gives, lips parting to allow Shiro’s tongue to explore. His heart jumps in his chest, and he feels the telltale warmth bloom in his belly again. This time, when Shiro draws back, Keith does chase him, winding up halfway into his lap when he does so.

“That was...a lot better than I ever thought it could be.” Keith chuckles a little, shifting so that he’s properly straddling Shiro’s lap with his knees braced on either side of him. Shiro gives him a breathtaking smile, hands coming to rest on his hips, and Keith suddenly wishes he was in something other than his Paladin uniform. He can’t explain the sudden need to feel Shiro’s skin against his own, but it’s there, and he doesn’t want to deny it.

“Have you thought about kissing me before, Kogane?” Shiro teases him, and if the tone of his voice didn’t go straight to his groin, Keith probably would have shoved him. Instead, he finds himself leaning close, the tip of his nose brushing Shiro’s as his hands come to rest on his chest.

 “More than once. But it usually evolves into something more.” He admits, and later, when he had a chance to think about the events taking place, he’d be keen to fling himself off a cliff for admitting to Shiro that he has fantasies that involve him. For now, though, he’s content to follow the curve of Shiro’s jaw down into his neck when he tilts his head a little in contemplation of Keith’s words. In the meantime, Keith leans down, peppering a few light kisses to the sharp edge of Shiro’s jaw, blazing a trail down to the soft spot at the base of his throat right above his collarbone where he nips at the skin. Shiro jerks a little under him and abruptly sits up, making Keith worry he overstepped his bounds until he threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, gripping the strands gently.

 “What is ‘something more’?” Keith’s imagination never captured the rough edge Shiro’s voice would get when he was aroused, and that somehow makes things tragically worse for him. It rubs his nerves in all the right ways, and while he never wanted to vocalize his thoughts before, he suddenly can’t imagine anything hotter.

 “It varies. Depends on how desperate I am, I guess, but it ranges from me going down on you to you fucking me into the mattress. God, Shiro, I want you.” Keith’s breath leaves him in a stuttering exhale, and Shiro sucks in a sharp breath, grip tightening almost painfully on Keith’s hips. He doesn’t mind, though, relishing the thought of Shiro leaving marks on his body.

“Take this off.” Shiro’s voice is laced through with a hint of desperation as he tugs at the zipper to Keith’s suit, and the Paladin is quick to sit up straight, helping Shiro peel the suit away from his skin to toss it aside. It leaves him painfully bare in comparison to Shiro, nothing but his boxers clinging to his hips. He’s self-conscious for a moment, sitting in front of him like this. He’d always balanced on the fine line between trim and scrawny, but Shiro puts his hesitation to rest when Keith catches the reverent expression on his face as he looks at him.

“Like what you see?” Keith chuckles a little. He’s only teasing a little, wanting to hear Shiro’s affirmation. Shiro takes his time responding, seemingly unable to draw his gaze away from Keith’s body long enough to do so. When the question finally catches up with him, Shiro blinks, looking up at Keith with a light blush across his face.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do.” He chuckles, and that’s all Keith needs. He’s back in his lap in a second, kissing him hungrily and letting his palms slide up under the hem of his shirt, feeling the planes of his stomach as he pushes the offending material up, trying to get it out of the way. Shiro seems to get the hint, pulling away from their desperate kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. It was an image much like this that had started Keith’s fantasies. The first time it had happened, he’d walked into the locker room under the impression it was empty, only to find Shiro just leaving the showers with a towel that barely fit around his hips. It hadn’t left much to the imagination, and Keith had a hard time focusing on his shower after that. Giving in to the carnal need to taste Shiro’s skin, Keith leans down to press a few kisses along his collarbones, nipping the skin gently and sucking a dark mark on one of them. Shiro encourages him with the subtle noises that reverberate in his throat and the hand in his hair, tightening whenever Keith stumbles upon a particularly sensitive spot. Those are the areas that Keith leaves a mark, making a map for future reference. He makes his way down Shiro’s chest that way, leaving a particularly dark mark on the meat of one of his pecs before his lips seal around a pebbled nipple.

“Fuck— ” Shiro gasps, chest twitching into Keith’s touch as he drags the tip of his tongue over Shiro’s nipple. He’s content to tease the bud over and over, thumb swiping through some of his spit so he can run it flat over the other nipple, taking Shiro apart under him. Finally, Shiro has enough, and he pulls Keith away from his chest, breath leaving him unsteadily.

“They’re sensitive. Nobody— nobody's played with them in a while.” Shiro’s ears burn red, and Keith finds himself grinning regardless. He gives one last tug, enjoying the way Shiro twitches under him before he promises to behave. Left back to his own devices, Keith continues a path down his chest, admiring the defined edges of his muscles and dragging his tongue along the grooves. By the time he reaches the edge of Shiro’s sweatpants, the other has almost completely come undone under him, flushed and shifting restlessly each time Keith touches his skin.

“Never imagined you to be a tease.” Shiro says flatly, and Keith can’t help but to chuckle at that, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Shiro’s pants. He glances up at him, maintaining eye contact while he tugs the material down. Taking a hint, Shiro lifts his hips, helping Keith push his pants down to his thighs. Something feral rears its head when Keith realizes quickly that Shiro hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the sweats and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise, gaze locking back onto Shiro’s smug expression.

 “Looks like we’re both guilty as charged.” He responds, failing miserably at keeping his voice level. Shiro opens his mouth to say something, but Keith ducks his head, resuming his slow path down Shiro’s body. He stops to nip at his hip bone, making sure to leave a mark on the skin before he follows the edge further down, planting a soft little nip at the junction of his hip and thigh. Shiro groans a little, tries to spread his legs, and makes a frustrated noise when his sweatpants prevent him from doing so. He shifts, sitting up to push his pants further down and off, and then he’s bare in front of Keith, the best sight the Paladin had ever seen. His dreams didn’t do Shiro any justice. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Shiro beckons him closer, legs spreading enough to let Keith settle between them.

“Think you can handle it?” Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, tilting his head a little as he looks down at him. Keith swallows thickly, thinking he might come undone from the sight alone, but he manages to keep it together. He glances back down at Shiro’s cock, a little thicker than he’d imagined it to be, but that only served to increase his hunger. He nods his head, wrapping his fingers around the base and delighting a little when Shiro’s muscles twitch from the contact. He licks a stripe up the underside, slow and languid, before he seals his lips around the tip, savoring every moment. Above him, Shiro sighs, head lolling back as his hand comes to rest on the nape of Keith’s neck. Encouraged, Keith dips his head a little further down, being mindful of his teeth and keeping his tongue flat. Shiro’s grip tightens, and Keith moans a little, feeling the tip bump against the back of his throat. 

“Oh, fuck-- baby.” Shiro’s voice vibrates deep within him, and Keith finds himself whining a little as he pulls back to the tip, drawing his tongue along the skin as he does so. He starts to move with purpose, eagerly sucking Shiro down until he can’t any more, and Shiro responds in kind, muscles twitching and grip tightening in his hair as he tries to keep from bucking his hips up each time Keith bobs his head down. It gets to be too much too quick, and just when Keith has settled comfortably into his rhythm, Shiro pulls him off, gasping sharply as his hips twitch and jerk, but he backs away from the edge.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice is absolutely wrecked, lips swollen and wet, and Shiro’s tongue flicks out to rewet his own before he manages to find his voice.

“Not ready yet. I want to savor this. I want-- can I fuck you?” Despite the hesitance and awkwardness of the question, Keith isn’t sure he’s ever heard anything that filthy come out of Shiro’s mouth, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t do things to him in a wonderfully horrible way. As it was, he didn’t remember lube being on the packing list, and he didn’t exactly plan to be in this situation in the middle of running for their lives.

 “I-- Shiro, we don’t have...anything, for that.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, tilting his head a little. A sheepish look crosses Shiro’s face, and Keith is about to offer to go back down on him when Shiro hooks the edge of his sweatpants with his foot and drags them closer, digging around in the pocket before he withdraws a travel sized tube of lubricant. He thumbs the cap, opening and closing it in an almost nervous gesture.

 “Not that I was entirely expecting to get laid at some point in our travels, but, if the opportunity every came up--”

“Don’t need an explanation, Shiro. Fuck, yeah, that’s fine, you can-- yeah.” Keith stumbles over his words, eyes glued to the bottle in Shiro’s palm. The former Paladin chuckles, grabbing Keith by the hip and pulling him closer.

 “All right, all right. No explanation.” He promises, popping the cap open before he pours a liberal amount on his fingers. He glances up at Keith, reaching up with his free hand to cup the back of his neck, guiding him down into a steady kiss as he reaches around Keith, fingertips brushing along his ass before he finds what he’s looking for. Keith’s breath hitches in his throat when the first finger eases in, and he tenses for a moment before Shiro rubs his metallic hand down his spine, soothing him. He relaxes, getting used to the feeling of Shiro’s finger easing in and out in a steady rhythm, loosening him up enough for a second digit. Despite expecting the intrusion, Keith still jerks a little when a second finger joins the first, and Shiro raises an eyebrow, fingers stilling to a near-stop.

 “Keith? Are you all right?” He asks, voice soft and full of far toomuch concern for Keith’s liking. He bites his lip, lifting his head from where he’d pillowed it against Shiro’s jaw to look him in the eye. He rubs the back of his neck, glancing away for a moment. 

“I-- this is gonna sound stupid, but I’ve never...uh...I’ve only ever done this by myself.” He clears his throat a little, gaze sliding back to Shiro. His eyebrows raise a little before his expression settles into something understanding. Shiro chuckles a little, nipping at his jaw gently. 

“I’ll go easy on you. If it’s too much, let me know.” He murmurs, starting to move his fingers again. It takes Keith some adjusting, but he gets used to the feeling of Shiro’s fingers working him open, and it’s not long before the other has three fingers nestled securely inside him and making him come unglued. At some point, Shiro curls his fingers just so, and Keith sees stars. His back arches into the other, a startled curse slipping past his lips. Shiro’s eyebrows raise in soft awe, and then he’s rubbing at that spot again, fingertips hitting at just the right angle and pressure to make Keith shake in his lap.

“Shiro, I’m gonna-- ah, fuck, it’s going to be an early night if you don’t stop.” He gasps out, reaching behind him to grab Shiro’s wrist to stop him. It works, and Shiro withdraws his fingers, leaving Keith feeling startlingly empty. Broad palms soothe down his thighs and back up, drawing him to press chest-to-chest against Shiro. He shivers, fingers finding purchase on his shoulders as he leans down to kiss him gently. Something warm, and thicker than his fingers, bumps against Keith’s hole, causing him to tense up for a second before he realizes what it is.

“Relax.” Shiro murmurs, drawing Keith into another slow, languid kiss that burns through him like liquid fire, and before he has a chance to say anything else, the tip of Shiro’s cock is pressing into him, taking his breath away with the thickness of it. It takes time and a lot of soothing words and touches from Shiro whenever it becomes almost too much for Keith to bear, but eventually Keith is settled in Shiro’s lap completely. His fingers dig into the muscle of his shoulders as he takes a few deep breaths, adjusting to the feeling. It was better than he could have ever imagined, and he made sure Shiro knew how much he appreciated it with gentle kisses and nips to his jaw. 

“I’m good.” Keith breathes, giving a slow, unhurried roll of his hips. The movement draws a throaty groan from Shiro, and Keith decides then and there that that’s his favorite noise he’s ever heard from the other man. Shiro sits up, hands cradling Keith’s back as he flips them, laying Keith out on his back on the floor. Once they’re settled, Shiro gives him a heated kiss, lips sliding effortlessly against Keith’s and tongue eager to explore already-familiar territory. His hips start moving at a lazy, gentle pace, drawing quiet punctuated moans from Keith each time Shiro slides home. It’s not enough, though, and Keith desperately wants more. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so gorgeous like this. Spread out all pretty underneath me like you were made to be there.” Shiro is not shy to say his praise, and it fills Keith with an extra layer of warmth that bubbles under his skin.

“I like it when you talk like that. God, I need more, Shiro, please.” He’s begging, and he never pictured himself begging for anything, but Shiro seemed to be breaking a lot of his expectations and barriers in such a blessedly good way. Above him, Shiro moans, low and deep and throaty, something feral sounding that resonates with Keith. He doubles down, fingers digging bruisingly into Keith’s hips as he starts to thrust a little harder, pulling Keith into every movement until the ravenette is squirming and moaning underneath him.

“How’s that feel, hm? Lemme hear you, c’mon baby, lemmehear those pretty noises.” Shiro is inexplicably filthy, and Keith isn’t sure how he can even manage to speak right now. His own thoughts are muddy with pleasure, nails leaving marks all down Shiro’s back and sides as he scrabbles to find some sort of purchase. He does as he’s asked, though, letting go of the whining moans that build in his throat. Shiro shifts his hips, knocking the breath out of Keith when he lands a perfectly-aimed thrust. The look on his face changes, and Keith barely catches his breath from the first hit before Shiro is relentlessly hitting that spot over and over.

“Sh-shiro, I’m-- I’m close, fuck I’m close, please--” He gasps, lifting himself a little as he tries to figure out whether he wants more or less of that blinding feeling. He doesn’t get the chance to figure it out. Shiro’s fist curls around his neglected cock, and a couple strokes in time with his hips is enough to send him careening head first over the edge, a strangled keen breaking past his lips as he spills his release over Shiro’s hand. Shiro continues his pace, pushing Keith well past the point of oversensitivity, and just when he’s about to beg him to stop, Shiro jerks to a halt, hips pressed flush against Keith as warmth floods him. It takes him a moment to realize that Shiro must’ve just finished as well, and he shivers a little, pulling the man down into a tactless, messy kiss.

“Was that everything you imagined it’d be?” Shiro hums once they pull apart for breath. Keith gives him a lazy smile, resting his hands back on Shiro’s shoulders.

“It was so much more.” He whispers, letting his head drop back against the floor. Eventually, Shiro slides out of him, leaving him feeling empty again, but he knew that feeling would go away eventually.

Later, after they’re cleaned up and huddled around a meager fire outside of the black lion, Keith glances up at Shiro almost a little shyly.

“What—what does this mean for us?” It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have, but Shiro had left an impression on him and he wanted to figure it out before they got back to the others. Shiro’s soft gaze meets his own, and his lips quirk up into a slight smile before he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“I like you, Keith. If this-- if this is something you want to give a try, I’d be happy to do so.” He murmurs, drawing Keith a little closer against his side. He’s quiet for a few more moments, head resting happily in the crook of Shiro’s neck.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I’d like to give this a try.” He says quietly, and he can almost feel Shiro’s smile when he turns to press a kiss to the top of his head. He hooks his fingertips in the collar of Shiro’s shirt, holding him in place as he pulls him into a real kiss. That night, neither one of them get much sleep, but it’s not because of the looming threat of having to run for their lives at any minute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’m super proud of it!! Also, thanks to my amazing girlfriend for betaing this for me!! Check me out on Twitter for WIPs, updates, and more!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MoMouse6)


End file.
